sylvatirfandomcom-20200214-history
Tezef
The most populous city in Iquai, Tezef is known throughout the country as a city of lumberjacks and shipbuilders. Tezef provides most of the city's lumber, and possesses a magnificent shipyard which creates the vessels that transports goods and civilians along the Sages' River. Minerva was born in the suburbs of Tezef, and lived there until she was 11. Inhabitants Most of the city thrives on the lumber trade, but agriculture is still a major industry even this far north. Sheep are popular here, and even within the city land and lumber are cheap enough to allow even the average worker to own a two-story home with a yard to raise chickens. The Cosette Family Samson and Cerena Cosette were an ordinary couple before the Elyde took over. Samson was a lumberjack, and Cerena an apothecary. After the government changed, Samson left to manage his cult in Ushad, leaving his wife to raise their only daughter alone. After he was discovered by the Elyde, his wife Cerena was brutally murdered. Their daughter, Minerva, was then brought to Ushad to be indoctrinated into the cult. Old Man Farson Old Man Farson is a shepherd. He keeps a flock of sheep in his Tezef home and adjoining yard. Unfortunately, Old Man Farson is allergic to dogs and must chase his sheep around daily in order to herd them. If he's feeling unwell, he enlists the aid of local children to chase the sheep for him. He pays them in jewelry. Galipop Wyrmhead The manager of a branch of The Royal Bank of Iquai, he was involved in a local scandal after he was accused of sexual harassment by a former employee. The girl had been hired to sweep the floor of the bank after closing, and Galipop spent many evenings courting her and making inappropriate comments, despite being married. After his wife publicly denounced the claims and the girl recanted, the scandal seemed to disappear from most major newspapers. Still, some question his role as the manager of his branch and consider him to be a devious man- even for a Wyrmhead. Landmarks The Shipyard The large shipyard spans much of Tezef's edge along the Sages' River. The massive river is over a mile wide in places, but Tezef was built on its narrowest- and deepest- channel. This allows for the easy and safe production of hundreds of ships per year, of all sizes. Many ships are sent north through the canal to travel the coast, but most head south, to run the trade routes all along the river, more still are sent to service the southern coast, some reaching as far as the banks of the small, treacherous rivers which lead up into the eastern mountains beside the cursed Valley. All ships, boats, and ferries produced in Tezef and subject to extensive taxes by The Elyde Senate, and are heavily regulated. Ships which are too well equipped for long voyages at sea, or are clearly designed to venture past the mountains that flank the nation, are never built. Often an inspector finds a ship that appears to be too sea-worthy and demands it be dismantled, and the shipmakers obey, lest they lose their license. The Royal Bank of Iquai A vile bank run by a single family- The Wyrmhead Family. This greedy dynasty has had control of much of Iquai's currency since before the time of King Rodrik, and is well seated to continue its legacy for many generations. Some say they have a family member on the Elyde Senate itself. Always prepared for a crisis, the Wyrmhead family is shamelessly greedy and cruel. Their workers exhibit these traits as well, with kinder more generous applicants being immediately rejected. They pay well, and expect to be paid well in loyalty. Many people across Iquai have come to hiding their gold under the floorboards just to avoid going to the bank, but without the aid of this bank it is impossible for a commoner to buy a decent home. Some say the RBI deliberately encourage the government to keep the workers down in their place, and the nobility gladly accepts this scapegoat while thanking their friends at the bank for storing their unseemly amounts of gold. Several RBIs can be seen around Tezef, with the main headquarters being found in the upper-class sector of town. RBIs are seen across Iquai, in most major towns and cities. The Kazr zem Drakfak Fountain Originally built by the slave-genius Zengar Longbeard, the fountain of Kazr zem Drakfak is nothing less than a work of art. Zengar was a novice mage and used her knowledge of watersmithing to create an endless supply of fresh, drinkable water. Today, hundreds of local peasants take their water from this magnificent fountain in the marketplace. Scholars estimate that Tezef's large population is partially thanks to the lower classes avoiding waterborne illnesses that can be brought on by drinking unfiltered water from The Sages'. Studies show that people in Ushad who lack the education and means to clean their water properly or drink water from the famed Aqueducts of Norro are often brought to an unseemly end at a young age, with many young peasants succumbing to diseases which are rarely seen in Tezef. History Tezef has a sordid history, having been built on the backs of Dwarven slaves, eons ago. The ruins of this once-great city can still be seen around town. In the large market square, an ancient fountain- over 3,000 years old- stands still functioning today. The dwarves have long since overcome this grievance, with the promise of 5 elven horns per annum delivered to the Dwarven city of Saropal, far in the western mountains. Each spring the most beautiful maiden is sent to journey through the bramble and deliver the horns, hoping that her beauty will spare her from the elven wroth. Few maidens return to Tezef, often being welcomed by the citizens of Saloria and urged to give up their quest immediately upon arriving there. This, they say, the reason why Salorian women are thin and fey-like, with pretty faces; while Tezefish women are, while still alluring in their own way, overall less feminine, and have bitter temperaments. Category:Location